


A Little Talk

by scarletsky4748



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, Brothership, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, i'm on uwu mood, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: The night is quiet and Jibeom is thirsty while Joochan has a sleep problem."I mean! One still can have pimples and still being handso-""You are, indeed."Joochan gaps, like a fish, suddenly experiencing a memory loss of how to breath 101.#JoochanIsBeautiful
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Little Talk

The night is quiet and Jibeom is thirsty. So, there he's sneaking as quiet as possible to get a glass of water since everyone is seemingly deep in their slumber.

Two hours ago, before he went to bed, the last two people wide awake were Joochan and Daeyeol. He met Daeyeol on the living room, busy scribbling on his planner. Then, from the idle chit-chat Joochan was in the room doing a short Live before he sleeps. 

He's been so thankful for everyone support during his musical, Jibeom recalls. So, after he spent majority of the evening with the hyungs in the musical, he purposely stays a little bit to catch up with those who've been cheering on him. 

Jibeom only asked Daeyeol to remind the latter for having his meal before he took a turn for the bed.

Joochan loves food but when he's too tired he tends to forget eating at all. Sometimes, it can be worrying. 

But that's two hours ago. 

Hence, he's quite surprised when he found the subject of his wandering mind is on the living room, sitting with this blank expression. 

"Joochan? I thought you're already sleeping."

He approaches, taking a seat next to him. 

Joochan just answered with a little hum. And that simple thing tells a lot already. Jibeom massages the latter's nape slightly, out of habit. 

It's quiet again. Jibeom didn't protest though. The deadly silence is quite soothing. Plus, he missed Joochan. Different schedules make it hard for them to meet. 

"I think I _may_ being too sensitive"

When it pops out from Joochan's mouth. Jibeom listens. He attentively watches, watching his gestures. 

As Joochan completely closes his mouth yet didn't show any discomfort the moment he leans closer, Jibeom asks.

"Why?"

Joochan glances, sighing. 

"You know that thing."

Ah, the circuits in his brain connect. Joochan had just done his 'Live' so... the sudden gloomy clouds looming. 

He gets a rough idea of what happening.

"Rest here and rant that out," he pats his thighs. Joochan didn't refuse and that pout takes a heavy curve down. His sore mood is not in disguise. 

"Idk tho, it's only pimples, that's normal isn't it? I mean one still can have pimples and still being handso-."

"You are, indeed."

Joochan gaps, like a fish, suddenly experiencing a memory loss of how to breath 101, at that sudden intrusion. He squints at that innocence face catching him out of guard. 

What’s that again making his mood bitter?

His fans congratulated and cheered him for his last stage as S this evening and-

“What? You are handsome though.”

"Psh," He snickers. The emphasize and the way Jibeom’s eyes gazes on him are… extremely endearing and daring. 

He pinches Jibeom's thigh in response, somewhat feeling flustered, getting that compliment out of nowhere. It's not new from his friend, but well. "Duh, that won't work! You said that when we're on Tong Tong!"

"Because you tell people to not believe me! I'm proving my point that my word is trustworthy."

Jibeom peeks from the corner of his eyes when a light 'tch' is soundly greeting his ear as Joochan refuses to look at him, which intrigues Jibeom to poke repeatedly on that beautiful nose tip. 

"Yah!!! Jibeommie stahp it!" Joochan quickly rebels. “I just forgive you this week!!! YAH!”

There's a pout there, stagnant still, but the gleam in those orbs, lively and warm, returns.

Inwardly, there's this warm tingling. An extra serotonin shot? Maybe. Joochan's eyes hold the superpower which can make one forgot about the weight of the world and Jibeom smiles.

"Here you guys! Joochan you sleep."

Alas, that _serene silence_ is soon disrupted. Half-asleep Daeyol has his hands on his waist, ready to sing his preach. Joochan immediately sits back, straighten his posture with a cheeky smile. He greets Deayeol and before the Lion shouts his roar in the middle of the night and bother their neighbourhood, Joochan pushes him back to their room. 

Midway, Joochan glances at Jibeom who sticks with his aloof face while watching the mini-drama of Daeyeol babying and nagging him all together as he's being pushed to enter the room. 

"G'night, Jibeom. Thank you..." 

Jibeom nods, tugging another smile at the quiet whisper, and the foxy eyes, that glow brightly; slowly disappeared behind the door

**Author's Note:**

> Our boys are well mannered and handsome <3 please support them and be kind while using your words! Plus honest talk, they're cute with or without make-up duh, a proud ness here XD


End file.
